Yon Drear and Rigid Bier
by bookwrangler
Summary: AU. HoratioOC. Second in a series. Follows By the Sounding Sea. What do you do when families, secrets, past and present collide? 2006 CSI FanFic Winner. Thank you.
1. Intro

Yon Drear and Rigid Bier

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest including the dead bodies. No profits from this for me. I just wish. This is AU, but I will borrow from any season through S4. This is your only guaranteed warning. I will try to give specific episode spoiler warnings where applicable. Please read and review. I really do like to hear from you.

This is the second in a series. Please read "By the Sounding Sea" first, or you might be a little lost.

* * *


	2. Making a statement

A/N: Please see prologue for the usual stuff. This first bit is total fluff. I hope you enjoy. And like I said, please R&R. I love hearing from you.

* * *

Annabel's cell phone rang. Annabel groaned and curled closer to Horatio. It kept insistently ringing. Horatio kissed Annabel's head and squeezed her shoulder.

"You should probably answer that."

"It's Rochelle. Let it go to voice mail." The phone stopped ringing. "See voice mail," she mumbled. It started ringing again. Annabel growled.

"Maybe it's work."

"No, it isn't. I have a separate ring tone for Ro. But it doesn't look like she's going away." Annabel sighed heavily, reached over Horatio and picked up her phone. She sat up and flipped the phone open. Horatio traced his fingers up and down her bare thigh. Annabel shot him an exasperated look and stilled his hand with her free one. Horatio gave her a lazy smile, his eyes half closed. "What do you want, Rochelle?"

"You sound annoyed. But I knew you were ignoring me."

"That's because, as usual, your timing is perfect."

"Mmm. Sorry. Tell Horatio I say hi."

Annabel rolled her eyes. She covered the phone. "Ro says hi."

"Hello, Rochelle," Horatio replied.

Annabel uncovered the phone. "Horatio says hello. Now, why are you calling me at eleven at night?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot about the time change."

"Yea, right."

"Anyway, I just got off the phone with Rachel. She said you haven't RSVP'd for Tracey's wedding yet."

Annabel sighed. "No, I haven't." She crossed her legs under the covers, hunched over and rubbed at her temple.

"You are coming."

"Yes. Most likely."

"And you are bringing Horatio, right?"

Annabel looked over at Horatio. "I haven't talked about it yet." Horatio tucked his arm under his head, looked up at Annabel and raised his eyebrows. Annabel closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Annabel, you have to bring Horatio. Everyone wants to meet him."

"I'll bet," said Annabel with a slightly acid tone.

"Annie, come on. You've been dating him for what, four months?"

"So?"

"It's a little more serious than just dating too. Am I right?"

"I am not going into this conversation right now with you."

"Why? Because you are in bed, buck naked,with Horatioright there?"

Annabel blushed scarlet. She shot a quick glance at Horatio and he chuckled. Annabel untucked her foot and kicked him lightly. He trapped her leg. A brief struggle ensued until Annabel gave up and left her leg tucked over Horatio's. She leaned back on her free arm to keep her balance. "Rochelle..." she said warningly.

"It was just a guess. You need to come to the wedding. You need to bring Horatio."

"You need to quit pushing, Ro."

"It's my job as your best friend. And as designated pushy cousin."

"I'll see."

"I'll tell Rachel to expect both of you. Night, Annie. Tell Horatio bye too." Rochelle clicked off before Annabel could lodge any more protests. Annabel flipped her phone shut and fell back on the bed with a deep, frustrated sigh. Horatio took the phone from her hand and set on the nightstand. He turned on his side and looked down at Annabel.

"So, what haven't you told me about?"

Annabel closed her eyes and covered them with her arm. "Rachel, Rochelle's oldest sister, has a daughter getting married. Rachel sicced Ro on me to get an RSVP. For both of us."

"Do you want me to go?"

Annabel uncovered her eyes and looked over at Horatio. She searched his face for a bit. "You do understand what going to a family wedding means, right?"

Horatio smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "I have a pretty good idea."

"Are you comfortable with making that kind of statement?"

Horatio smiled again and ran his fingertips across Annabel's cheek. "Are you?" Annabel looked away. Horatio withdrew his hand and rolled on his back. Annabel took several deep breaths then propped herself up. She silently trailed her fingers down his chest and watched their path. Horatio captured her hand and brought it rest over his heart. Annabel watched their hands rise and fall steadily with Horatio's breathing and felt the strong beat of his heart. Horatio just lay there watching her, waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

"My family is huge, Horatio. I mean Ro and Rachel are just two of five sisters. My dad was one of eight, seven boys, one girl. And except for Dad who only had me, everyone else kept up Catholic tradition and had big families. Well, not Uncle Jack. He's a priest."

"One of eight, two of five. You make them sound like the Borg."

Annabel frowned in confusion, then realization dawned on her and she smiled broadly. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yea, pretty much. You will be assimilated, resistance is futile."

Horatio looked at her seriously. He squeezed her hand. "I'm not resisting, Annabel. Why are you?"

Annabel searched his eyes, trying to read his clear blue gaze. "Oh."

He reached up and cupped her chin in his hand. "I understand very well what bringing someone to a family wedding means. I'm comfortable with that. I want to make that statement to your family. I love you, Annabel McGinty."

Annabel took a deep breath and blinked twice. "Wow."

"That's not the usual reply."

"I know," she said quietly.

Horatio raised his eyebrows at Annabel. "You can't really be that surprised."

Annabel chewed on her lip. "Well, no I shouldn't be. I guess I'm surprised you hadn't said it before. I don't know."

Horatio caressed her cheek. "Thought I wasn't ever going to tell you I loved you?" Horatio smiled softly at her. "A good detective like you hadn't already figured it out?"

Annabel smiled and drummed her fingers on his chest. "Well, a confession does make for a stronger case then just physical evidence." Annabel slid down and curled herself against Horatio. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. "I love you too, Horatio. So much sometimes I think I might just explode."

Horatio chuckled and kissed her hair. "I hope not. I really prefer you in one piece."

"Well, you're stuck with me now. Whole or in pieces."

"Good." Horatio rolled them on their sides and started nibbling on Annabel's neck. "Can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck with," he whispered into her ear before flicking his tongue at the spot where her ear met her head. Annabel gasped.

"Keep that up and I won't be thinking at all."

"That would be the idea, Bella."

---------


	3. Moley, Moley, where are you?

A/N: See Intro for disclaimers. Just a really short bit.Please R&R. I fic for reviews.

TenFour: You're going to have to wait a while to meet the Uncles and the rest of the clan. I'll bring them around eventually. Promise. But the road home is never short or easy.

* * *

Annabel leaned against the side of the doorway watching Horatio talk to Danny Benchley. Her heart ached for the little boy. She knew first hand what it was like losing one parent by the hand of the other. Her heart burned a little more when she heard Horatio's confession to Danny. She closed her eyes and debated on heading back in before Horatio knew she had overheard. She stood her ground.

Horatio turned Danny over to the social worker with a promise to be there if Danny ever needed him. He slipped his sunglasses back on and turned. Annabel stepped away from the building. Horatio spotted her and looked at the ground. Annabel took a deep breath, walked up to Horatio and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

"No, you shouldn't have been."

"I'm sorry. Really."

Horatio took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's alright. I would have told you sooner or later."

"Not exactly a conversation starter. Just one of those things that kinda comes out. Like when you try not to get sick at a crime scene."

"Or when you have a victim who feels completely lost."

Annabel gave him a soft smile. "You were great with Danny, by the way. It's hard to work past something like that."

"We did."

Annabel locked her gaze with Horatio. "In our own way. Although, sometimes the patches come a little unglued."

Horatio looked down at the ground, tilted his head and looked at Annabel. "Besides eavesdropping, were you looking for me for something?"

Annabel sighed and shook her head. "Actually, not. I had been heading in and saw you talking to Danny. So it turned out to be totally eavesdropping. Again, sorry."

"Acting like that will make me suspect that you are the mole." The minute that it came out of his mouth Horatio wished he could take it back. He had meant to tease Annabel, but he knew from the look that came across her face he was far off the mark.

Annabel looked at the ground. She took several deep breaths and ran her fingers through her hair. Annabel kept her gaze pinned to the ground. "I can't believe you just said that. Do you honestly think I'd be sleeping with you and then pass information to some outside source?" she said very quietly. She started to walk away. Horatio looked down, shook his head and went after her.

"Annabel." Horatio touched her shoulder. Annabel kept moving. "Annabel, wait." She didn't stop.

"Annabel, I'm sorry." Annabel stopped at the door. She stepped to the side to let someone else in. She took off her sunglasses and looked at Horatio. Horatio would have preferred her yelling at him to the numb gray look her eyes held.

"Trust, Horatio. That's what it's all about." She turned and walked into the building. Horatio watched her for a minute and then stood staring at the ground. He heard someone approach him. He glanced over and saw Ryan.

"Mr. Wolfe."

"Something wrong with, Annie, H?"

"Not your concern, Mr. Wolfe. How goes the hunting?"

"I've been spreading the bait around, but not so much as a nibble. Sorry."

"Keep looking, Mr. Wolfe. Someone will take the bait and run. Hopefully soon." Horatio headed into the building.

---------


	4. Sorry

A/N: See intro for standard disclaimers. Afraid this is another short section. I seem to be stuck in short at the moment. Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

It was late when Horatio parked his Hummer and headed for home. He had spent hours beyond his shift working on his backlogged paperwork, trying to get the look Annabel had given him out of his mind. He knew he had overstepped and wasn't quite sure how to fix it. Not a place he had been in very often.

Horatio rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Annabel sitting on the steps to his condo. She stood up, crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to approach. Horatio walked up to her and looked up. The stairway light threw her face into shadow, making it hard to read.

"Hello. I'm a little surprised to see you here."

Annabel shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair. "I stomped around my apartment and raged for a bit, went for a ride and ended up here."

"You've been here a while then."

"Well past long enough for my butt to get numb sitting on the concrete. Long enough to know I overreacted."

Horatio looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. For what I said. It was..."

"Stupid? No kidding. It's not like you to just react. You think things through even more than I do." Annabel stepped down and stood in front of Horatio. "There's something besides this mole thing bothering you."

Horatio shook his head. "It's just the mole. I don't like my people being singled out. They work hard. They do their job and they do it almost better than anyone. I don't like someone calling that into question."

Annabel frowned. She knew there was something else, but she didn't pursue it. "Okay. So, things are good. Between us I mean. No doubts?"

Horatio stroked Annabel's cheek. "I promise you, Bella. I really have no doubts about you. About us."

"If you're sure."

Horatio bent his head andtouched his lipsbriefly tohers. "Very sure. I _am_ sorry I hurt you, Annabel."

"I'll forgive you. If you forgive me for eavesdropping."

"Mmm. That is what started this, isn't it? I already told you that you didn't have to be sorry about that."

"Yea. And then you proceeded to accuse me of being the mole."

"As you pointed out, stupidity on my side."

"Just so we are both clear on that," teased Annabel.

"Trouble," Horatio teased back.

"From the day I met you."

Horatio smiled and pulled Annabel into his arms. She slid her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "So, you biked over here," he stated.

"That I did."

"And now it's dark."

"That it is."

"And you don't have a light on your bike."

"No, I don't."

"How do you plan to get home?"

"That is a problem, isn't it?"

"I could drive you home."

"You could."

"What if I refused?"

"I'd have to call a cab."

"Would you?" Horatio cupped Annabel's chin in his hand.

"Would I what?"

"Call a cab."

"If I needed to go home."

Horatio kissed her. "If you needed to go home."

"Don't I?"

"Do you?"

"Do you have another idea?"

"We're standing in front of my home."

"You don't say." Annabel smiled at him her eyes sparkling.

Horatio closed his eyes. "Annabel, are you coming up or not?"

Annabel kissed Horatio soundly. "Good thing I biked over."

"Yes, it is." Horatio bent down, scooped up her helmet and gloves, took her hand and led her up the stairs.

---------


	5. Sunrise and coffee

A/N: See Intro for standard disclaimers. Just a little more fluff. Enjoy it though. Things will start to get heavier soon.

Quiz: You're right. I try to keep ahead of where I'm posting so you won't have to wait too long between chapters. If I combine the short parts, I'll eat up my new stuff that much faster and then you will have to wait.

TenFour: My faithful reviewer. Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the banter. You'll get some more here. What is up with, H? Hmm. Guess you'll just have to wait to find out. Hee..hee...hee.

* * *

Annabel sat in a chair on the deck sipping coffee and watching the sun rise over the Atlantic. Horatio came up behind her and nuzzled her neck. Annabel leaned her head back.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself. I thought you'd be gone already. Then I smelled the coffee."

"I decided to make you drop me off at my place. I wanted to watch the sunrise instead. I brought a mug out for you."

"Thank you." Horatio reached past her and picked up his mug. He took a tentative sip and then a bigger one. "You make a better cup of coffee than I do."

"I didn't do anything. I just made you buy real coffee. How a man who has great taste in everything else buys store brand coffee I'll never comprehend."

Horatio smiled. "You spoil me. I can't stand the stuff at work any more."

"You brought your coffee in most of the time anyhow. I just proved that you can make it at home."

"You still spoil me." He kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I try not to do it too much. I wouldn't want you to go all soft." Horatio stood up and chuckled. He rested his hand on Annabel's shoulder. She reached up and linked her fingers with his. They stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying each others' company. Horatio let go of her hand fingered a curl that rested on the top of Annabel's ear.

Annabel sighed. "I need to get it cut. It's getting too long."

"You don't like your curls?"

"I don't like looking cute. If I let my hair get too long I start looking like a black haired Shirley Temple. Hard to be taken seriously."

"You're right. Shirley Temple isn't very intimidating."

Annabel bent her head back and looked up at Horatio. "It's bad enough I'm short and look too young, but throw in the cute part." She rolled her eyes, lowered her head and took a drink. "Although, the look worked well when I was in vice. Put me in a pleated skirt, white button up shirt..."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "I'd prefer not to get that picture."

Annabel rolled her eyes and grinned. "What am I making you feel like a lecherous old man? Horatio, the whole point was to get guys who were into that off the streets. I was doing my job. We're in trouble if you get all worked up over what I've done or might do when I'm working." Annabel looked up at Horatio. "I suppose though that's the downside of being involved with a cop." Annabel looked back out over the Atlantic. "I guess I hadn't really given it much thought before," she said quietly.

Horatio closed his eyes briefly. He fought off a sudden panic at image that rose in his mind. Annabel lying bleeding and broken on the ground. He changed the subject. "Why is it that I always find you out here in the morning? I'm beginning to think that you only come here for the sunrise."

Annabel blushed. She took a sip of coffee. "You know that isn't true at all." She looked up at him and smiled wistfully. "Have I ever told you about my favorite place in the whole world?"

Horatio shook his head. "I don't think so."

Annabel looked back out over the sparkling ocean and took a sip of coffee. "About a mile from my Oma and Opa's house in Holland, Michigan that is, the dunes along the lake start. There's this sand dune off the state park campground that overlooks the public beach. When you're on top you see Big Red, the lighthouse, and the inlet into the harbor and the beach and the expanse of Lake Michigan spread out below. And you realize how insignificant you really are. It was the best place to go and think. I loved watching the sunsets from there. Just like I like watching the sunrise sitting here." Annabel looked up at Horatio, his chest bare and his pajama bottoms slung low on his hips. She flashed him a wicked grin. "The rest of the view here isn't so bad either." Annabel grinned even wider when she saw his eyes darken.

"If you keep that up we're going to be late."

Annabel huffed. "Way to break the mood, you work junkie."

Horatio squeezed her hand. "Takes one to know one." He tugged at her hand. "Come on. I'll make it up to you later."

Annabel reluctantly got up. "Promises, promises." Horatio set his mug down, took Annabel's and set it down too. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. Annabel melted against him and her mouth opened on a moan. Horatio struggled to surface again and broke off the kiss. He traced his fingers over Annabel's lips.

"Is that enough of a promise for you?"

Annabel smiled. "I think that will do just fine. I suppose I should let you take me home now. So we can get to work."

---------


	6. Death and pen names

See part 0 for the standard stuff. Happy time is over. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. I'm needy.

TenFour: I'm glad you've become attached. That means I'm doing my job. As for being careful, well, I hope to inflict no real permanent damage. VEG>

* * *

Annabel pulled up in front of the Channel 4 studios. She headed over to where Eric was getting his gear out of the back of the Hummer. He greeted her warmly.

Annabel smiled. "Been a while since we've had a scene together. How's Marisol doing?" she asked.

"She's weak. But we're hopeful. The chemo is done, so we'll know soon, right?"

"She's lucky to have a good family and her support group and stuff. Hopefully..."

"Yea, hopefully. Hey, tell your cousin thanks for the chemo cap."

Annabel smiled. "No big deal. Ro knits all the time. The challenge was finding something that wouldn't be too warm for Miami or too scratchy."

"It actually looks cute on Marisol."

Annabel smiled. "Well, a girl has to look cute even when she feels crappy. Especially when she feels crappy."

"Yea. Especially." Eric changed the subject. "Hey, my mom is mad that you didn't make it on Sunday."

Annabel looked down at the ground and bit her lip. "I'm sorry I got distracted."

Eric grinned. "Well, next time drag Lieutenant Distraction along too. He's invited."

Annabel blushed slightly. "I'll try to remember that."

They headed inside. Horatio met them before they reached to the set.

"Eric, go ahead and start processing the scene. Annabel, I need you to come with me." Annabel looked over at Eric. He shrugged and headed off. Annabel gave Horatio a funny look. The happy mood chatting with Eric had given her instantly fled.

"Horatio?"

Horatio took Annabel's elbow, "You need to come with me." Before he got her very far, Frank walked up to the pair. He flipped open his notebook.

"The vic's name was Roger Hernandez. He was a publicist here handling some mystery writer. A Lenore..."

"Austin. It's a pen name. Her real name is Elinor DeVries." Annabel turned away from Frank. "Where is Elie, Horatio? Where's my sister?" There was a frantic edge to her voice.

"Your sister is fine, Annabel." He turned to Tripp. "Frank, I will be right back." Horatio directed Annabel back to a dressing room, his hand resting in the small of her back. He opened the door. The tall blonde sitting on the chair turned and looked up. Her eyes and nose were red and raw. She saw Annabel and jumped up. Annabel crossed over to her and they embraced fiercely. Elie jumped. There was a bandage around her arm. Annabel looked back at Horatio accusingly.

"It was a through and through. Elie has a slight graze."

Elie stood there with one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other fluttering a tissue. "My arm is fine, Annie." She took a shuddering breath. "Annie. Annie, he killed Roger. Shot him right in front of me. We were heading to the next interview... Roger dropped down right in front of me. Annie…"

Annabel hugged her sister again and rubbed her back. "Shh. Shh. I am so sorry, Elie."

Horatio cleared his throat. "Annabel, we haven't taken Elie's statement. I can't leave you here."

"I can take her statement."

"No. No, you can't."

Annabel shot him a nasty look and then turned back to her sister. She led Elie to the chair she had been sitting in. Elie gratefully collapsed back into it. Annabel crouched down in front of her.

"El, I have to talk to Lieutenant Caine. I'll be back as soon as I can be. Okay?" Elie nodded. Annabel turned to Horatio and followed him out of the room. Annabel shut the door to the room. She spun around and faced Horatio. She did nothing to hide her fury.

"Annabel," he said quietly.

"She's my sister, Horatio."

"Exactly." They stood there a minute eyes clashing. Finally, Annabel dropped her head.

"Neither of us can work on this."

"I'll be okay."

Annabel closed her eyes. She looked back up at Horatio. "It's gotta be by the book, Horatio. If someone tells you to back off, you'd better. I don't want a bad case and I don't want you getting in trouble."

"I can take care of myself, Annabel."

"Never said you couldn't." She touched the door knob. "I just want to let Elie know I'll be waiting for her. Then I'll get Frank in here. Can I do that?" Horatio nodded. Annabel opened the door. She went back over to Elie and touched her hand. "El? I have to go for now. Detective Tripp will be in to talk to you."

Elie looked up at Annabel. "I... Do you have to go?"

Annabel nodded. "Yes, and you know why."

Elie nodded and took an unsteady breath. "They'll think we worked out our story."

"Yea. I can't be involved with this case at all." Annabel looked over at Horatio. "I trust the guys here completely. They'll do right by you. They'll do right by Roger. Okay?" She looked back at her sister. Elie nodded again. "When Frank is done talking to you, he'll have to talk to me. After that, we can go back to my apartment. Okay?" Elie nodded. "I'll see you soon, Elie. Promise." She gave Elie's hand a quick squeeze and left. Horatio followed her out. Annabel turned around. "You're going to have to take a statement from me."

Horatio frowned. "Why? As far as I know you were nowhere near the studio."

Annabel looked down at her feet and sighed. "No, I wasn't. But I help with the books. The pen name is for both of us. Lenore is a poem by Edgar Allan Poe."

"Like Annabel Lee."

Annabel nodded. "Elinor is named after the oldest sister in Jane Austin's Sense and Sensibility. I would have told you sooner or later. Really."

"Not exactly a conversation starter."

Annabel looked up at Horatio and gave him a small smile. "Just something that comes up in the course of an investigation. I guess I'll have to find somewhere just to hang out."

Horatio nodded. He spotted a uniformed officer headed toward them. "Jessop, can you find somewhere away from the crime scene for Detective McGinty to wait. Then let Detective Tripp know he needs to talk to Annabel and her sister."

---------


	7. Can't fix it

A/N: See Intro for standard disclaimers. Please R&R. I'm needy.

TenFour: I liked that line too. Sometimes Eric needs to get the good lines.

AIO: I'm glad you're enjoying this.

* * *

Annabel paced through her apartment. She picked up her cell phone, looked at it and set it down. She picked at the papers on her desk. She looked out the window. Annabel picked up the TV remote and set it back down. Elie sat on her couch staring into space.

"Annabel, stop it," she whispered.

Annabel kept moving. "I can't stand not doing anything, El."

Elie turned and pinned her with a look. "You don't have a choice. And why is it always about you?"

Annabel stopped and looked at Elie. "What did you say?"

Elie looked up at Annabel. Her eyes were damp, but hard. "This isn't about you. Roger…Roger was the one who was killed. I'm the one who was hurt. Why do you make it about you?"

Annabel sat down hard next to Elie on the couch. She looked at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry. It isn't about me. I just want to help."

"You can't. Annie, you actually have to leave things alone. Step away and not try to fix it. You don't get to fix this."

Annabel sighed and twisted on a lock of hair. "You're right. Can I get anything for you? A drink? Run a bath?"

"Do you have anything stronger than Diet Coke around here?"

Annabel thought a minute. "I think I might have part of a bottle of wine in the fridge." Annabel got up and headed for the kitchen. She started rifling through the fridge. "I know when we had dinner..." Elie had come up behind her and was leaning on the doorframe.

"When we had dinner. How serious are you about this guy? I know you mentioned you were dating somebody. That was a few months ago. And I saw the things in the bathroom..."

Annabel pulled the bottle of wine out and turned around. She bit her lip and looked at the floor. She looked up and shrugged. "How serious are we? Pretty serious." Annabel poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Elie.

"Serious enough that he's leaving things for overnight."

Annabel nodded. "Um. Yea. Definitely that serious." Annabel took a sip of her wine. She looked down at the floor and then back up at Elie. "I thought it wasn't supposed to be about me. Why is this conversation suddenly about me?"

Elie shrugged. "Because you have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who spends the night. Because I need a distraction. What was the name you told me... Harold...Herbert... Humbert."

"Very funny. You know that's the guy from Lolita. It's Horatio."

"I knew that. 'Alas, poor Yorick. I knew him well, Horatio.'"

Annabel shook her head and looked over her wineglass at Elie. "Actually he's named for Horatio Alger."

"Ah. Author of the American Dream. Interesting." Elie waved her wineglass a little at Annabel. "Not that either you or I should be making comments on anyone else's name." Elie took a sip of wine. She looked over at Annabel. "So. What does your Horatio do? I don't think you've told me that."

Annabel looked away. "He's a police lieutenant."

"He's a..." Elie's eyes widened. "Oh." She went back and sat down. "So much for being distracted. You are talking about that Lieutenant Caine, right? The red-headed guy." Elie turned her head and looked over the back of the couch.

Annabel nodded. "That would be him."

"He's very good looking. But you're dating a guy you work with. That's pretty bad, Annie. Not smart at all."

"I think it's pretty good. Horatio loves me, El. It's not like he's my boss or something. And I'm not you, El. I can't just go to a bar and find a guy."

"I have never just gone to a bar and found some guy. And you haven't ever even tried."

"I'm happy, El. Can't I be happy?" Annabel's cell phone rang. She picked it up, looked at the display and answered it. "Hi, Ryan. What's up? Okay. I'll let her know." She flipped the phone shut and set down her mostly full wineglass. "Your hotel room's been cleared. Do you want me to drive you over there?"

Elie shook her head, finished off her wine and set down the glass. "That's okay. I think I'd just like to be alone for a bit. Julia, Roger's wife, she'll be here soon. I want to meet her and go…," Elie trailed off, reached over and took a gulp of Annabel's wine.

"Elie, it's not a problem for me to go with you to the hotel. Really. We could pick up your stuff and you could stay here. I've got the space. I'd like the company."

Elie shook her head again. "Thanks, anyway. I just need a little time by myself to process things. I've got to make some phone calls too. Find out what I'm doing..." Elie stopped. She rubbed her eyes. Annabel sat down next to her. "I don't know what I'm doing. Roger's been with me from the beginning. He took care of me. I don't know...I don't know what I'm going to do without him. God, Annie. What am I going to do?" Tears started rolling down Elie's cheeks. Annabel hugged her, rocking back and forth. She rubbed Elie's back.

"Elie, come on. Let me drive you over to the hotel. We can meet Julia at the department and you can come back here. It's silly for you to stay in a hotel when I have someplace you can stay."

Elie shook her head, stepped away and rubbed the tears from her cheeks. "Thanks for the offer, Annie, but I really want some time alone."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, Annie." Elie looked down at Annabel and gave her a half smile. "It's not that I don't appreciate your offer, really. I just need to be by myself. I'll be alright."

"I'll meet you at the department, then. And if you change your mind…"

"I've got your number, Annie. I'll let you know. I promise."

"Ok." Annabel picked up a phone book and her phone. "If you're absolutely sure. Let me call you a cab."

---------


	8. Tell me a story

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. There's a lot going on here. I hope not too much. Please R&R. I'm needy.

* * *

Ryan felt someone staring at him through the glass of the lab and looked up from what he was working on. Annabel waved at him. He motioned for her to come into the room.

"Hey, Ryan. What's up?"

"I thought you were supposed to be off with your sister today. Not poking around here."

"I'm not poking. Okay. I am. Elie wanted a little time alone and was then coming by with Roger's wife to help..." Annabel stopped at the look Ryan gave her. Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied. He looked back down at his notes. "You know, H said to call him if you stopped by." Ryan looked back up at Annabel.

Annabel shrugged. "I'm not surprised. You can go ahead and call him. But you're changing the subject, Ryan."

"You really shouldn't be here, Annie. Elie's a suspect," he said seriously.

"What? That's nuts. There are several witnesses to the fact that she wasn't the one who shot Roger."

Ryan looked at Annabel with pity. "There was only one room booked at the hotel, Annie. With one bed."

Annabel furrowed her brow taking a minute to understand what Ryan was dancing around. Her eyes narrowed. "Elie and Roger?" Ryan just shrugged. "I didn't know. She's never said anything." Annabel furrowed her brows and bit her lip. "Thinking along those lines would make his wife a suspect too. Has anyone been checked what Roger's wife's been up to?" Annabel started to reach for her phone.

"Detective McGinty." Annabel's head dropped when she heard Horatio's voice. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

Busted, Ryan mouthed at her. Annabel resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Ryan. She turned slowly around and looked up at Horatio. She thought she saw a brief flicker of relief in his eyes and was confused. It was quickly gone and Horatio focused a very annoyed look on her.

"Horatio." Annabel gave him a small smile.

"I believe you were told to stay out of this and here I find you exactly where you're not supposed to be."

Annabel shrugged, not apologetic in the least. "Guilty as charged, I afraid. Although, I missed when I got the tether." She lifted her leg and patted her ankle. "Hmm. Don't feel it either." She flashed Horatio an insolent look.

"My office. Now."

"Can I just make sure that..." Annabel caught the icy look Horatio was giving her. She clenched her jaw, anger began a slow burn in her stomach.

She followed Horatio down the hall, her head tilted and her chin held defiantly up. She shut the door behind them and turned.

"How soundproof is you office, Horatio? I'll warn you this is not going to be pretty." Horatio frowned at Annabel. She planted her fists on her hips. "Elie is my sister. You really aren't expecting me to stay completely out of this are you?"

"Annabel, that is one reason why you have to stay out of this."

Annabel looked at the ground, bit her lip and then looked back up at Horatio. Her eyes were dark, "Like you stayed out of Ray's case," she said in a quiet, steely voice. "And he was already dead."

Horatio looked away. "That was..."

Annabel threw up her hands. Her voice rose in both pitch and volume. "Different? Why? Because that was you and this isn't? Way to be impartial." Annabel shot him a venomous look and started to pace.

"Annabel. It isn't just that."

She stopped and looked at Horatio. "Yes. I'm well aware of the whole mole thing and how your lab is under scrutiny. But it's not working this time. You aren't going to sidetrack me. You kept picking at your brother's case even when he was dead and you expect me to keep out of something involving my very much alive sister? Someone I'd very much like to keep that way. Great double standard. I'm not going the 'do as I say not as I do' route."

Horatio stepped in front of her, ending her angry striding. "So, tell me about your book. The one Elie was promoting now. What's it about?" he asked calmly.

Annabel stopped and tilted her head, her furious mind shifting suddenly. "It isn't really my book. Elie does all the work. I just help a little." Annabel frowned. "You want to know about the book?"

"Yes. What is it about?"

Annabel ran her fingers through her hair. "It's very West Side Story-ish. Guy and girl from rival gangs. He's street level, but the brother of someone high up the ladder. She ends up dead. The boyfriend is of course blamed."

"Was it based on a case you worked on in Chicago?"

Annabel's head shot up. There was a panicked look in them. She looked back down at the floor. "The other one's weren't. Elie always came up with the stories. I just read them over and helped with the procedural end of them. Made sure it was accurate, believable," she said quietly.

"But this one was different."

Annabel looked up at Horatio. "I'm guessing you've already figured that out."

"The bullet that killed Hernandez came back as matching a case out of Chicago."

Annabel went pale. She closed her eyes. "Luna Juarez." Suddenly she felt very shaky and her anger turned to sickness.

"Yes. You don't seem entirely surprised." Horatio took Annabel's elbow and steered her toward a chair.

"I think, Annabel, that you had better sit down and tell me the whole story. Both of them."

"This isn't about Roger. This is about the book. It is about me. I need to get Elie from the hotel." Annabel started to stand up. Horatio kept her from going far.

"There's someone doing that. Someone went out as soon as I saw the Juarez case had been yours and the tape of your sister's interview. They'll bring her back."

"How did they figure out? I mean gangbangers aren't really the audience for the books. I didn't even know she was doing interviews in Miami. A couple of book signings, yes, but..."

"Has she done any television interviews in Chicago?"

Annabel ran her fingers through her hair. "She made the rounds. It is where she's from. Her books have gotten pretty popular. Elie also did some of the nationals. The Early Show and GMA, maybe Regis and Kelly. I'm not entirely sure. If I wanted to know, all of her appearances go up on her website. Or anyone could have called up Roger's office and asked. I wasn't really paying attention. I was busy. I knew she was coming to Miami. We were getting together, but I didn't really know her schedule." Annabel took a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts in order. She sighed. "We haven't no clue who did this. Luna's case is listed as unsolved. Paulie. Paulie Cabral, the guy who was originally convicted of Luna's murder. He was Luna's boyfriend. He's dead too. Murdered too." Annabel looked down and shook her head.

"You don't think he killed Luna."

Annabel looked up at Horatio, her eyes steady. "No, I don't. The evidence was completely circumstantial. There was nothing hard. I interrogated him. Things didn't fit. There was a lot of pressure to wrap the case up. Luna's dad is very prominent in the community. Had connections to all the way to the mayor's office." Annabel sighed. "I helped get the conviction, but I couldn't let it drop. Things didn't feel right. Before Luna was killed, Paulie had dropped his gang. He was trying to get into college. Trying to get off the streets. With some help, Paulie got a decent lawyer and conviction was overturned. Paulie got out. But he was dead within the week. We never caught whoever killed him. Couldn't put the pieces together." Annabel looked down. "That's why I left Chicago in the end. I was pretty sure Paulie's brother was involved." Annabel looked at Horatio, her eyes brimming with disgust. "But Rafe Cabral was a well protected informant. For the Feds. For the task force I was with. And suddenly I just couldn't do it any more. Let killers and dealers go so they could get bigger fish. I couldn't play that game. Watch their smug faces as they waltzed right out. Back to killing." Annabel laced her hands behind her head looked down at the floor and massaged the back of her neck with her thumbs.

"So, you had your sister write the ending you wanted," prompted Horatio.

"Stupid, huh? God, was it stupid." Annabel looked at Horatio hot tears filling her eyes.

"Not really."

"Yes, really. It looks pretty stupid right now. I got Roger killed, Elie's in danger and it's all because I couldn't let a case go."

"None of it is your fault, Annabel." Horatio squatted down in front of Annabel. He took her hand and held it loosely. "You can't save them all, Annabel."

Annabel gave him a sad smile. "And yet we still keep trying." Horatio pulled Annabel to him so her head rested on his shoulder. He held her gently, wishing he could ease what she was feeling. He squeezed her tightly and stood up. Annabel stood up with him.

"Bella, I have some things to take care of. I'm going to leave you here. Please just stay here."

"I'm not some child, Horatio."

Horatio shook his head. "No, Bella. You aren't. But you are very upset right now and you think everything is yours to fix." He reached over, squeezed her hand and let it go. "I don't want something to happen to you, Annabel."

Annabel reached out and touched Horatio's cheek. She ran her fingers along his jaw and then dropped her hand to her side. "Can I at least go to my desk? I have other cases I can work on. I just can't sit around here."

"I would prefer you to stay right where you are."

She narrowed her eyes at Horatio. "You don't trust me to stay out of this."

"With good reason. But Annabel that isn't the reason."

"Then what is it?"

"If the person who shot Roger is smart enough to figure out the book was connected to the case..."

"They might figure I'm here too." Annabel searched his face. "You don't think Roger being killed in Miami is coincidence."

"I don't think you do either. Annabel, I mean it. I don't want you going out there. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Annabel's shoulders slumped. She looked out into the room and took a deep breath. "Do you know how hard this is for me? This just sitting. This hiding."

"I do."

"Just so you understand. You know, I won't sit idle forever."

"I don't expect you to. Do you understand why I'm asking this of you?" Horatio turned Annabel's face so she looked into his eyes. She smiled slightly and ran her fingers over his jaw.

"I do."

Horatio took Annabel's hand and held it. He ran his thumb over her fingers and looked at their hands.

"I am sorry you are getting so frustrated by all of this. I know I'm asking a lot of you. Asking you to do something I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to do."

Annabel reached up and brushed her fingers along his cheek. "I'll keep out of trouble. You just be careful too, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"I'll be fine, Annabel."

"You'd better be. If you get hurt, I'll have to kill you."

Horatio chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You'd better. I don't make idle threats, Horatio."

------


	9. Too much sitting

A/N: See intro for standard disclaimers. Please R&R. I'm needy.

TenFour: Glad to see you still hanging in there. Strange to see Annie being reasonable? That won't last for long.

* * *

Annabel sat in Horatio's office a few minutes. She picked around a little and then started looking at the papers on his desk. Nothing there kept her attention long. She thought briefly about her cousin Rochelle. Ro would have been happy for the forced idleness, more time to knit. Annabel sent a silent apology to Horatio and headed for her desk.

Annabel was looking over some case notes and taking new ones. She was looking at a crime scene photo when she heard someone approaching her. Annabel looked up to see Calleigh flipping open her phone as she approached.

"Horatio? You were right. Yes. At her desk. Sure thing. Bye."

Annabel sighed heavily. "He didn't actually send you down to fetch me back, did he?"

Calleigh smiled. "No. Horatio just wanted to make sure you got no further than your desk. He knew you'd never just stay in his office."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "So he just sent you down to make sure I hadn't snuck out of the building."

"Actually, Dan brought up a few still of our shooter from Channel 4's security cameras. I wanted you to take a look and see if you could identify him."

"Gee, so I am useful after all." Annabel shook her head. "Sorry. I shouldn't snap at you."

"Not a problem. I'll just chalk it up to stress. This time." Calleigh set several photos out on Annabel's desk. "Dan blew up things as much as he could without loosing quality. Unfortunately, we never got a clear head on shot."

Annabel picked up the photos one at a time and looked at them carefully. The shooter had a baseball cap pulled down over his face and sunglasses on. She frowned. "You're right. Didn't get a good view at all."

"So nothing, huh?"

Annabel shook here head. "Well, not nothing." She picked up the still where the shooter had his gun trained on Roger and Elie. "I can tell you it isn't Rafael Cabral." She pointed to the hand holding the gun. "Rafe has Vitiligo. Right here there should be a white patch that covers about a third of the back of his hand and most of his thumb. He also has a white tuft on the back of his head. Not that you can see that with the baseball cap on."

"Could he have covered the spot with make up or had it tattooed? You wouldn't think he'd want such a recognizable marker."

Annabel shrugged. "I doubt he would covered it completely. He thought it marked him as something special."

"Then you're probably right about him not covering it up."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Don't worry, we'll get the shooter some other way."

Calleigh gathered up the pictures. She stood up and smiled at Annabel. "Now don't go wandering off, okay?"

Annabel rolled her eyes. "I'll try and stay put."

"I'll try and believe that. Just let someone know where you're headed, okay?"

"No lectures?"

Calleigh shrugged and smiled. "I'll leave those to Horatio. Catch you later, Annie."

"See ya, Cal." Calleigh headed back down to the labs.

Annabel went back to the case file she had been looking at. She glanced at clock on the computer and frowned. Elie hadn't come by yet. No one had called about Elie yet either. Annabel decided to head down to the morgue. Maybe Elie had joined Roger's widow after all and no one had thought to tell her.

Julia Hernandez was already in the viewing room when Annabel got to the morgue. Annabel waited patiently outside. After a while, Julia and Alexx came out through the doors. Annabel recognized the well-dressed, 50ish, blonde woman from a couple of parties she had attended with Elie. Alexx noticed Annabel first. She turned Julia toward Annabel.

"Annie, do you know Mrs. Hernandez?"

Annabel held out her hand. "Hi, we've met a few times. I'm Annabel McGinty. Elinor DeVries is my sister. I'm very sorry for your loss. Roger will be missed greatly. I know Elie relied on him a lot."

Julia nodded and shook her hand. She rubbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "A lot of people did. That was Roger. Always making everyone comfortable. Some of those authors weren't the easiest of people." Julia stopped and rubbed at her eyes again. "I don't mean you sister, of course. She was always so nice." Julia looked more closely at Annabel. "I remember you now. You're the police detective. I thought you were in Chicago."

Annabel shook her head. "I've been in Miami for almost a year now."

"Are you working on...Are you trying to find..."

Annabel shook her head. "No, I'm not. Sorry. The people working the case are the best, though. I was down here looking for my sister actually. She said she was going to meet you here."

Julia nodded. "She was supposed to meet me at the airport, but she never came. Not at all like Elie. Roger was always talking about how Elinor could be counted on to be exactly where she was supposed to be when she was supposed to be. She really was his favorite to work with."

Annabel gave her a small smile. "That would be Elie. Always trying to be accommodating." Annabel touched Julia's hand. hand. "Roger will be missed. He was a good man. Elie always spoke well about him. Let me know about the funeral. I will be there. I promise." Julia just nodded. "Do you have someone here with you?"

Julia nodded again. "My brother came down. Didn't want me to...to..to be alone."

"Alexx, I can walk her upstairs, if you want."

Alexx nodded. "Thanks, Annie. But just upstairs." Annabel flashed her an annoyed look. Did Horatio have the whole department keeping track of me. Alexx turned toward Julia. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Hernandez."

"Thank you, Dr. Woods."

Annabel walked Julia upstairs and left her with her brother. She reiterated her condolences and then walked away. Annabel flipped open her phone.

"Horatio. Why didn't you tell me Elie hadn't turned up yet?"

"She wasn't at her hotel. The desk clerk said she called a cab. We were just tracking down where the cab went."

"And when were you going to tell me this little piece of information, Horatio?" Annabel ground out.

"Annabel..."

"No, do not 'Annabel' me. You have been deliberately hiding the fact that my sister is missing."

"We have someone looking for her. Where are you, Annabel?"

"I was down in the morgue, talking with Julia Hernandez. Finding out that Elie hadn't met her at the airport. I'm surprised Alexx hadn't let you know where I was already."

"I'm not keeping tabs on you, Annabel."

"Really? Good. Because It'll be a little hard now. I've left the building, Horatio." Annabel snapped her phone shut over Horatio's protests. She jammed it in the pocket of her pants and strode out of the building. She walked out to her car, punched in the keyless entry code and got in. Annabel reached under the front seat peeled the edge of the upholstery away and fished out her spare key. She drove out of the lot and headed toward her sister's hotel.

Horatio closed his eyes as Annabel hung up. His phone rang again immediately. He flipped it open.

"Caine."

"Lieutenant? We've got Elinor DeVries downstairs."

Horatio looked down at the floor. "I'm on my way down." He flipped his phone shut. Horatio ran his hand over his head and stood still for several moments before heading down to talk to Annie's sister.

---------


	10. Throwing out bait

A/N: See Intro for standard disclaimers. Please R&R. Even putting bits together, this section is very short. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Annabel thanked the desk clerk and left the hotel. She went back to her car and sat for several minutes. Annabel tried to plan her next move. She realized she had no idea where to go next. She leaned her head against the steering wheel. Annabel sat back up. She looked at the front display on her phone. There were four missed calls from Horatio. She flipped it open, cleared the message and dialed a number. 

"Hi. Can I talk to Erica Sykes? Detective Annabel McGinty. Thanks." Annabel sat through the promos playing while she waited for someone to connect her to the reporter.

"This is Erica Sykes. What can I do for you, Detective?"

"I have information connected to the shooting at the station this morning."

"Interesting. Usually the police aren't exactly the most forthcoming with me."

"I'm not coming to you as a police source. I'm coming as a consultant for the book."

"Really? I had the impression that Elinor DeVries was a solo act."

"Most of the time she is. I gave her a little more help than usual. I'm offering you an exclusive."

"What's in it for you?"

"Who says there's anything in it for me?"

"I'm not stupid, Detective."

Annabel sighed. "I have my reasons."

"Can't wait for your fellow cops to do their job?"

"It isn't that simple. You won't get a better story than this, Erica. I worked on the original case that the book is based on."

There was a pause. "Come down to the station..."

"No. I want you to meet me across from La Trattoria Luna."

"Why there?"

"Just meet me there."

"On my way, Detective. It'll take a little while to get a crew together."

"I'll be waiting." Annabel flipped her phone shut. She closed her eyes and leaned forward again. She took several breaths trying to ease the tightness in her chest. Her phone started buzzing again. Annabel ignored it and started her car.

---------

Calleigh found Horatio pacing in his office. She knocked lightly on the doorframe. He looked up his eyes dull, his forehead more creased than normal.

"No word?" Horatio shook his head. "She's fine, Horatio. I'm sure Annie will call in soon."

"She isn't going to call."

"How can you know that?"

"She's out there looking for the shooter."

"Annie wouldn't go vigilante, Horatio. She's looking for Elie."

"Elie is here. Has been for hours. Annabel hasn't even tried to check to see if her sister is here. I've left her voice mail. It was her case in Chicago that started this. Or at least she thinks it is." He started to leave. Calleigh lay a hand on his arm.

"And exactly where are you headed?"

"I can't just let her go running around Miami looking for trouble."

"So, two of you are going chasing around Miami instead? Why don't we concentrate on tracing down the guy behind this and let the uniforms find Annie?"

"Calleigh..."

"She can take care of herself, Horatio. She was doing it for years before she knew you. Annie isn't stupid."

"No, Annabel isn't stupid. She's angry and stubborn. Especially at present."

Calleigh shook her head. "You are going to have to let it go for now." Horatio flashed Calleigh a frustrated look. "I'm sorry." She held up the file in her hand."We've gotten some new information." Horatio looked at Calleigh with interest. "It seems that Rafael Cabral is incarcerated in Illinois." She handed Horatiothe file. He opened it and read over the report inside.

"Interesting, Calleigh. So Annabel was wrong about Rafael. And now we're dealing with a complete unknown." Horatio's phone rang. He flipped it open. "Caine. On my way down." Horatio flipped the phone shut. He looked over at Calleigh with an unreadable expression. "I have a package."

Horatio picked the envelope up from Paula at Reception. The WFOR logo was stamped in the corner. Horatio frowned as he turned the envelope over. Calleigh stood across from him with her arms crossed over her chest. Horatio slid his finger under the flap and pried the envelope open. He tipped the videocassette out into his hand.

"A video? From Channel 4?" inquired Calleigh.

Horatio turned it over and read the post-it on the front out loud. "Lieutenant Caine: I thought you should see this. It's run already. -Erica Sykes" Horatio shook his head. "Annabel, what have you been up to?" He headed down to the video lab to see what was on the tape.

---------


	11. Coming up empty

A/N: See the Intro for standard disclaimers. Okay, thisis really, really short. Blink and you will miss it. Please R&R though. I'm needy. And I know you're out there. I can hear you breathing.

Stevie: Thanks for the review. I hope I can keep your interest.

* * *

Annabel sat on the patio of the restaurant with her back against the cool wall, watching the scene before her. People were enjoying their dinner in the setting sun. No one familiar. Annabel took a sip of her warm Diet Coke and picked at her wilted salad. A shadow fell across her table.She looked up. A waiter looked down at her expectantly.

"Anything else I can get for you, Miss?"

Annabel shook her head and gave him a smile. "Thank you, I'm fine for now." The waited frowned a little,nodded and headed off. Annabel dropped the smile and went back to scanning the patio. Another shadow passed over her table. Annabel didn't look up. "I said I was fine..."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Detective."

Annabel closed her eyes. "Horatio." He pulled a chair to the side of the table so he could also keep an eye on the patio.

"Would you like to explain why you decided to paint a target on your back?"

"How did you know where to find me?" Annabel asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"Miss Sykes forwarded me a copy of your little stunt. I recognized the backdrop. Trattoria Luna. Nice. Are you trying to get yourself killed, Annabel?"

Annabel drew her lips into a thin line. She looked over at Horatio, her eyes stormy with anger. "I'm trying to take my sister out of the line of fire, Horatio."

"Your sister is at the station. Completely safe."

Annabel visibly relaxed. "I didn't know that," she mumbled.

"You never checked. Either with the station or your voice mail. I left several messages."

"I was doing what I needed to." Annabel looked out over the patio.

"What you needed to do was let the rest of us do our job. It's about trust, Annabel. You trusting us. Trusting me. You don't even know who you're looking for." Hortaio's tone was devoid of emotion. Annabel inwardly winced at its flat tone.

"I have a pretty good idea," she countered.

"Rafael Cabral is a guest of the State of Illinois."

Annabel's gaze snapped to Horatio's face. "Since when?"

"Since he was responsible for the death of a Chicago police officer."

Annabel paled. She took a deep breath. "Who? Who's dead?"

"A Corporal Geoffrey LeBeau."

Annabel looked down. "I worked with Geoff." she said quietly. "I knew Rafael should have never been let back on the streets."

"I'm sorry." Horatio stood up. "It's time for you to leave," he said quietly. "No one is coming. You are going to have to let us do our job, Annabel." Annabel reluctantly stood up. The utter stillness in Horatio's voice compelled her. Annabel threw some bills down on the table. She made sure to leave a generous tip to make up for tying up the table for so long.She preceded Horatio back toward the restaurant. Both of their heads snapped around at the sudden roar of a motorcycle racing past the patio. As it turned the corner, Annabel exhaled. She glanced back at Horatio, his face was unreadable. She turned and walked forward.

---------


	12. Brr, it's cold in Miami

A/N: See Intro for Standard Disclaimers. Another short bit. For those who like longer parts, sorry. For my co-worker reading this...get back to work! VEG> Please R&R. Really. Even if you don't like it. Tell me it bites. I can take it.

* * *

Annabel picked at the paperwork at her desk. She turned to her computer and filled in some forms. Annabel printed them off and added them to the file. She compared what she had just found with what was already there and took some more notes. Nothing held her attention. She sighed and reread what she had just written. Calleigh slid into the chair next to her desk. Annabel focused on the paper she was reading. She didn't really want to talk. Calleigh didn't move. 

"Hey," Calleigh prompted.

Annabel gave in, looked up and gave her a weak smile. Calleigh frowned. Annabel's face looked drawn and her eyes were smudged from lack of sleep. "Hey, yourself. How are things down in the lab?"

"A little chilly. How are things with you?"

Annabel frowned and shook her head. "Icy. I wish he would yell or scream or just say something."

"That's you, Annie. Not Horatio."

Annabel stared out over the edge of her cubicle. "I know, but I can handle that. I can't handle the total tune out. I can't find a way in, Calleigh. He hasn't left me a way back in." Annabel looked back at Calleigh. "Actually, I'm kind of surprised that you're here. Eric won't even look me in the eye. I expected that from Ryan, all things considered..."

"You know. All for one and that kind of stuff."

"Yea. That kind of stuff."

Calleigh nodded and changed the subject. "So, how long are you playing desk jockey?"

Annabel sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm confined for a week. But I'm headed to New York tomorrow. For the funeral. That will knock a few days off. I just wish I had something to tell Julia or Elie."

Calleigh shook her head. "We've just hit a wall. It's not one of those simple cases. I'm not holding back, Annie. I just don't have anything else to tell you."

Annabel gave her a small smile. "Well, thanks for telling me anything. I'm surprised you're braving the wrath of Horatio Caine."

Calleigh gave Annabel a big smile. "Oh, I can handle Horatio, Annie. Just let me know if you'd like me to knock some sense into him."

Annabel shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, Cal. But I screwed up. Royally. I just have to be patient. I can wait him out."

"Good. Glad you're as stubborn as he is."

Annabel gave her a small, bitter laugh. "Yep. Quite a pair we make. A couple of real hard heads."

"You just remember that. Not the hard-headed part. The other."

"I'll keep it in mind, Cal."

Calleigh stood up. "Well, I'd better head back before I get into trouble for fraternizing with the prisoner."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Really though, thanks for stopping by, Calleigh."

"Not a problem." She started to head off, and then turned back. "Hey, do you need a ride to the airport?"

"I was just going to leave my car in long term parking."

"Oh, don't do that. I'll drop you off. Just let me know when you flight is heading out."

"Thanks, Calleigh."

"Like I said, not a problem." Calleigh headed down the hall.

Annabel went back to the case in front of her. She glanced at the clock and calculated the hours until she could escape Miami. Not soon enough.

---------


	13. Moping in New York

A/N: See Intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Annabel sat curled on the bed in the hotel room. She flicked through the channels not really paying attention to what was on the television screen. Elie came out of the bathroom toweling dry her hair. She stood watching Annabel for a minute, then walked over and took the remote. Elie turned off the TV.

"Enough with the moping. I didn't decide to share a room with you to watch you mope."

Annabel looked up at Elie and frowned. "Sorry. I don't really have a right to mope. How are you doing, El?"

Elie shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Annabel. "It sucks. There are no two ways about that. I loved him, Annie. And no amount of moaning, gnashing of teeth or beating on my chest is going to change that. Or bring him back. Or fill the cold, empty spot in my chest. Roger is gone and that's just that. I just wish I hadn't made such a fool of myself at the funeral. That wasn't what Julia needed. It wasn't they way we were."

"About that..."

Elie looked down at the floor. "Yea. I bet you think the whole situation is totally weird. It is. But it worked for us. Julia got what she wanted, a handsome husband who's name and job got her into nice parties. Roger kept the access to Julia's money. And as long as our relationship didn't interfere with those, Roger and I had each other. We can't help who we fall in love with, Annie. Or when we fall in love with them."

"I still don't get it."

"I was happy, Annie and we made it work. That's what mattered."

"But you never wanted kids or ..."

"The standard happy home? No. I didn't. I was always surprised that you did. All things considered. I had time to write. I had someone I loved and who loved me."

"And you were happy."

"Yes, I was. Now?" Elie shrugged. "Now, I feel lost. I don't know what I'm going to do. Right now, even writing just doesn't have what I need."

"I worry about you, El."

"Don't worry about me, Annie. I'll work it out. And if I have trouble, that's what therapy is for. I might even go stay with Opa and Oma for a while. Hang out on the beach." Elie switched beds and down again. She leaned forward and looked intently at Annabel. "So, you're heading back to Miami tomorrow."

"Yea."

"And when you get back?"

"I'm still on desk duty for a couple more days."

"I wasn't talking about work, Annie."

It was Annabel's turn to shrug. "I dunno, El. I can only push so far. I can't force him to talk to me."

"Have you told him you're sorry?"

Annabel gave a small nod. "Sorry for panicking him? Yes. Sorry for causing a rift between us? Incredibly. Over and over. Am I sorry for what I did? For trying to take the heat off of you? I can't say that I'm sorry for that. Not that it did any good. It didn't flush out the shooter. He's still out there. Would I do it again?" Annabel looked Elie. There was a small hint of defiance in her look. "Probably. And therein lies the problem. I can't tell him I won't take risks. And he can't ask me not to. Anymore than I can ask him not to. We both know that and that's what terrifies us."

"Is he worth fighting for?" Elie put up a hand to stop Annabel's answer. "Never mind. Dumb question. He's the first man you've take seriously since Chris." Elie looked directly at Annabel. "And for that reason alone you need to keep beating on his door."

"I know," Annabel said quietly. "It scares me that I need him this much."

Elie nodded. "And it should." Elie smiled briefly. "Course I though nothing scared my tough, cop little sister." A shadow passed over Elie's face and she looked away. She looked back at Annabel. "But you know what, Annie? It gives me hope," she said quietly.

Annabel frowned. "Why?"

"Watching you makes me believe that maybe this numbing cold I feel might actually go away."

Annabel shook her head. "It never goes away completely. But it doesn't stay all consuming."

"Twice in a lifetime is pretty lucky, Annie."

"I know."

"Then do something about it. Don't just mope around." Elie grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on. "Now let's see if we can find some kind of mindless junk to take our mind off things." She started flipping through the channels. She stopped on a movie. "Ooo. Pride and Prejudice. We've got to watch. I know, not mindless. But, Annie. Jane Austin. Broody hero. Okay, broody hero bad. But he is very cute and not a red head. I need a happy ending, Annie. Watch the movie with me."

Annabel rolled her eyes. Leave it to Elie to be trying to cheer her up. "Go ahead. Leave it on."

------------


	14. Home to Miami

A/N: See the intro for standard stuff. Running late today. Sorry. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

TenFour: Glad to see you still hanging in there and reviewing. Things get better. Promise.

* * *

Annabel opened her eyes as the plane bounced to a landing. Back in Miami. Terrific, she though sarcastically. Even as mentally exhausted as she felt, Annabel was glad she had been there for Elie. Annabel just shook her head. She still didn't get the rest of it at all.

The plane taxied up to the terminal and Annabel gathered her stuff into her tote. It stopped moving and Annabel waited for most of the other passengers to deplane before she pulled her bag out of the overhead compartment. She walked slowly off the plane.

It had been cool in New York when she left, but she knew Miami wouldn't be. Annabel got off the gangway, stopped, took off her sweater and tucked it into her bag. She picked up her pace a little as she wove her way through the terminal. If Calleigh hadn't been waiting for her, Annabel would have continued to drag her feet. The trip to New York had thickened her melancholy mood.

Annabel bumped her bag onto the escalator and rode it down to baggage claim. She stared at the treads below her feet. As the escalator cleared the ceiling she looked at the bottom. Horatio was waiting there. Annabel closed her eyes and bit her lip. The escalator leveled out, and Annabel felt him take her arm and guide her off. He dropped his hand and stood in front of her. Annabel took several breaths before looking up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You aren't Calleigh."

Horatio smiled and dipped his head. He looked at Annabel through his lashes. "No. I'm not. Is it alright?"

Annabel bit her lip again, trying not to totally break down. "Is it?"

Horatio looked down and then met Annabel's gaze. "I'd still like to shake you hard for that little stunt you pulled, but I understand why you did it."

"I'm sorry, Horatio."

Horatio gave her a half-smile. He reached up and brushed away the tear trickling down her cheek. "We both know that isn't entirely true."

Annabel's smile mirrored his. "I'm sorry you were worried about me."

"I'm sure this won't be the last time I worry about you." Horatio reached out and touched her cheek again briefly.

"So. You've decided you're gonna put up with me."

Horatio gave her a warm smile. "I've decided my life is pretty dull without you around."

Annabel huffed and shook her head, her lips twisted into a wry smile. "You may regret that decision."

"Time will tell. I don't think so, though. That and Calleigh threatened to do ballistics tests on me."

Annabel's eyes widened. Horatio smiled mischievously at her. Annabel closed her eyes and shook her head. "She did not. That's a mean thing to say about Calleigh."

He reached out and brushed his fingers against the short hair over her ear. Annabel shook her head. "You managed to get a haircut."

"I told you it was getting long." She gave a little frown. "You don't like it."

Horatio gave it a very careful perusal. "It's very tough looking."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Now, you're just being silly."

"I liked your mop top." Horatio took Annabel's bag in one hand and her hand in the other and started leading her out of the terminal.

"I didn't. So it's gone. You are not starting an argument over my hair."

"No. That would be silly."

"I don't suppose you like your hair either."

"I've never given it much though."

"Ro always wanted my curls and I always wanted her red hair."

Horatio glanced over at her. "Your hair isn't all black. It has some red to it."

Annabel raised her eyebrows. "You've studied my hair color?" she asked incredulously.

"That is my job. Studying details."

"Hmm. I'm not your job."

"No. You'd be my passion."

Annabel stopped dead in her tracks. Horatio turned and looked down at her, his eyes sparkling. Annabel locked her gaze with his. "You really mean that."

"Why do you always seem surprised? Do you really think you're that unlovable?"

Annabel shook her head. "Well, no. It's not that. Never mind." She started walking again.

"Now, who's being silly, Bella?" Horatio stopped a minute. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Annabel stopped and turned around. "Not a clue," she admitted.

"I'm parked over there." Horatio pointed a little to the left.

"Mmm. So you are."

"Let's go home, Annabel." Horatio led her to where he'd parked.

He loaded Annabel's bag in the back and climbed in next to her. Annabel stifled a yawn. Horatio looked over at Annabel. He took in the dark circles under her eyes and slight pallor her skin held. He gave himself a mental kick. He really should have talked to her before she left for New York. He reached over and wove his fingers through hers.

"How is Elie?"

"Not too terrific. But she's going to Oma and Opa's. It's probably a good thing. Oma will dote on her. It's what she needs." Annabel shook her head.

Horatio let go of Annabel's hand and pulled out of the parking garage. "What?"

"I come to find out that Elie and Roger had a long standing affair. And Julia knew about it. And she was okay with it. I still can't understand it."

Horatio shrugged. "It worked for them."

"I couldn't do it. I'm not the sharing type."

"That's good to know. Neither am I."

Annabel smiled. "Good. Just so that's clear."

"Completely." They lapsed into silence. Annabel stared out the window for a bit.

"I begin to wonder how well I know my sister at all. We talked about stuff, but I never knew about Roger. I mean I knew who Roger was. He was Elie's publicist. I'd met him several times. But we never talked about him being...I'd never noticed her or him... I just don't know Horatio. It's frustrating. How could I have missed so much?"

"Bella, you aren't her. You'll never know everything about her."

"But I'm trained to notice things. Trained to put the pieces together. Trained to interpret the evidence."

"Sometimes we don't see the things staring us right in the face. Sometimes we don't want to see."

The distance in Horatio's tone made Annabel look over at him. His face betrayed nothing as he concentrated on the traffic. Annabel turned back toward the side window. They lapsed into silence again.

"Did you want to go to your place?"

Annabel nodded. "I've got to. I have things I need at home." Annabel flashed Horatio a false smile. "I get to go back to desk sitting tomorrow."

"Only for a couple of more days."

"A couple too many."

"I think you'll survive."

"Of course I will. Doesn't make any easier."

"I'll drop you by your place."

"Are you staying?"

"Tell you what. Let's go out for breakfast in the morning. I'll let you get some sleep tonight."

"I'd like it better if you came home with me."

"But you wouldn't get any sleep, Bella."

"I don't need sleep. Just large amounts of caffeine."

"I promise to come by first thing in the morning. Then we'll have plenty of time for breakfast."

Annabel flashed him a wicked smile. "Because I'll be well rested and very hungry in the morning."

Annabel swore Horatio blushed just slightly. "You're trouble," he said.

Annabel grinned. "Pure and simple. But you love me anyway," she teased.

"Don't ever forget that," said Horatio seriously. Annabel just smiled and settled into her seat.

---------


	15. It all goes south

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

TenFour: And then everything goes bad.

* * *

Annabel walked out of her apartment, surprised to find Horatio walking toward her. She smiled at him. Horatio gave her a small smile back.

"I thought you were tied up with something at work."

"I thought you were planning to stay in."

"I was. But I needed some food. I've neglected grocery shopping again." Annabel suddenly frowned. Something wasn't right. "Did you..." Annabel felt the arm go around her the same instant she saw Horatio reach for his gun. Everything seemed to slow down. A gunshot exploded in her ear. The echo was drowned out by her scream as Horatio fell. The arm tightened around Annabel's neck and the hot barrel of gun was pressed to her head.

"I should drop you right here, Detective McGinty."

Annabel's head jerked slightly as she recognized the voice. Her attackers arm tightened even more. "I had the wrong brother," Annabel choked out. She watched Horatio for any sign of movement. "You certainly had everyone fooled."

"Clued in a little late, didn't you, Detective?"

Annabel didn't answer him. She tried to calculate how likely she was to knock him off balance without getting shot. Her gaze was still locked on Horatio. She could see his shirt starting to look wet. Annabel prayed that it was a shoulder wound, not a bullet right through his heart. She fought down a sharp wave of panic. Panicking over Horatio wouldn't help her one bit.

"You murdered your own sister." She needed to keep him talking. Keep his attention divided. Bring down his guard. "You shot her down, then stood by your father and praised the conviction of an innocent man."

"Paulie Cabral was anything, but innocent."

"Luna was your sister."

"She was running around with trash. She brought down the family prostituting herself to that."

"Paulie had left the gang."

"You never leave the gang. You wanna here something funny though, Detective? As much as I hate the Noche's, I just did them a favor." He leaned in close to Annabel. "Did you know your boyfriend was green-lighted? I'm guessing not."

"Green-lighted by the Mala Noches?" Annabel didn't have to feign the surprise in her voice.

"Yea, they didn't like him. Too much in other people's business."

Annabel was a little amazed at how much he wanted to talk. She flashed a twisted little smile. "He's a lot like me."

"Well, pretty soon you're gonna be a lot like him. Dead." Annabel's heart squeezed and she took a shaky breath. "Well, whatdaya know. You do scare. Are you gonna beg, Detective?"

"In your dreams, Marco."

"In my dreams you do beg. Right before I kill you. It's really sweet."

"It ain't happening here."

"But I want to hear you beg. I think we need a little privacy. Let's take a little ride." Marco started pushing her past Horatio. Annabel looked down, trying to see if he was breathing. Marco pushed her harder. She almost lost it when Marco kicked him as they went by. Annabel sent up a silent prayer. _Please let him be breathing. Please let him keep breathing until help arrives. _

Marco pushed her toward a beat up Plymouth. He pressed the gun into her side and made her open the door. Now that Horatio was out of her sight, Annabel could push concern for him to the back of her mind. There was nothing she could do on that front. She needed to focus on getting away from Marco. Then she could help Horatio. _Focus._ A thin layer of anger drifted over her shock and panic. Annabel's mind clutched at the anger, drawing strength from it. Marco forced her across the car and into the driver's seat. Annabel fiddled with her seatbelt.

"Quit goofing off. Just start driving." Marco waved the gun at her. Annabel bit down on her lip.

Annabel flashed him a defiant look. "Fine. I won't buckle up. We'll get pulled over and that'll end your fun really quick. Why don't you just shoot me now?"

Marco laughed. "You really are a bitch. I'm gonna have fun breaking you before you die."

Annabel shuddered and snapped the belt in place. She turned the key and the car roared to life. She pulled away from the curb. She could hear the sounds of sirens_. Please save him._ Annabel sent one last prayer toward Horatio.

"Almost a little late. We cudda missed our party."

"Do you have somewhere you're planning on heading? Or am I just going to drive around while you yammer at me?" Annabel was purposely trying to bait him.

Marco smiled at Annabel. It was filled with all that was cold and wicked. "I hear the Everglades are a good place for a party. And when I'm done plenty of help cleaning up."

Annabel grimly nodded. She carefully wove her way through the traffic. Not too fast, but with a definite urgency. She had formed a plan. Not a good plan, one that could still get her killed, but still a plan. She glanced over at Marco. He sat grinning at her. Apparently his mid was whirling him into silence too. That worried her more than his staring. A quiet murderer with a gun was worse than a talking one. Annabel turned on to Route 41. Marco looked around a little.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Glades. Just like you asked. What did ya expect? Me to drive right up to the entry booth and pay the fee? The Glades are more than just the park." Annabel refrained from actually calling him an idiot. That might push him too far. Marco just grunted.

Annabel increased her speed slightly, hoping no one was out trolling for speeders. When she hit 70, she said one last silent prayer and whipped the steering wheel hard to the left. Annabel closed her eyes. The car squealed in protest as it lost its grip on the road. It spun and flipped into the underbrush. The car came to a rest on its roof. Annabel opened her eyes and looked around. The seat belt bit into her shoulder. Something was wet on her face. She bent her head and looked at the roof. No water in the car. _Thank God for small favors._ She tried to reach her face to wipe the wetness away, but the pain in her shoulder forced her to stop. She looked for Marco, but he was gone. Annabel smiled as the blackness claimed her. _Should have had his seatbelt on_. _Idiot_.

---------


	16. Aftermath pt 1

A/N: See Intro for the standard stuff. May I add, that I have no medical training. I'm not even a medical librarian. I hope you all areenjoying this. Please R&R.

123: Heh, heh, heh...I chuckle evilly as I chuck a rock over the cliff edge and run away.

* * *

Annabel slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them again as the bright light stabbed them.

"Come on now, Miss McGinty. Open those eyes again for me." Annabel struggled to do what she asked. Her one eye opened easily, the other was much more painful. "That's it. Now follow the light with your eyes. Mm-hm. Good." The light disappeared. Annabel blinked the not sore eye several times. The face leaning over her swam into focus. A doctor. Blonde. Thin. Glasses. The doctor smiled at Annabel. "Welcome back, Miss McGinty."

"Horatio," she croaked.

A shadow passed over the doctor's face. "Is that the young man...?" Annabel started to shake her head. The pain that went smashing through it stopped her.

"Police. Shot."

The doctor shook her head. "You're at Baptist. No gunshot victims here. You were in a car accident along Route 41. The young man you were with is dead."

Annabel tried to smile. "Good," she rasped. The doctor frowned again. Annabel sighed. "Water? Please?" The doctor held a glass with a straw to Annabel's lips. "Thank you. I was kidnapped. Not sorry he's dead." Annabel swallowed. Her throat hurt. "Call...Miami-Dade..."

"The police are already here."

"Who?" She tried to sit forward. Annabel winced in pain and her vision started to blur.

"Miss McGinty. I don't think..."

Annabel sat back against the bed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I...need...to...know...who...is...here," she said very slowly.

"A couple of uniforms, a Doctor..."

"Alexx Woods? Is Alexx here?"

"Yes. That's her."

Annabel closed her eyes. "Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Miss McGinty, I haven't even appraised you of your..."

Annabel opened her eyes again and tried to pin the doctor with her stare. "I need to talk to Alexx now. I'm not dead, right?"

"No."

"Am I dying in the next 10 minutes?"

"No. Actually, all things considered..."

"Then let me talk to Dr. Woods. Now," insisted Annabel.

"Miss McGinty..."

Annabel tried to raise her left arm. It hurt. She picked up her right arm and held up her hand. "Dr..." Annabel squinted at her badge. "Marrin. I need to talk to Alexx. I won't listen to a word you say until I talk to her. So, you'd best just save your breath and go get her. Thank you." Annabel looked at the wall, ignoring the doctor. Dr. Marrin tried to say something again. Annabel closed her eyes. Dr. Marrin just shook her head and went out.

A few minutes later Alexx came into the room. Annabel opened her eyes and looked at her, carefully searching her face. Alexx gave her a smile and a small nod. Annabel let out the breath she had been holding.

"Thank God. Thank God." Annabel could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. That wasn't going to help how her head felt.

"Annabel. Was making sure worth ripping into that poor girl?" chided Alexx lightly. The M.E. couldn't be too hard on Annabel.

"Yes," said Annabel honestly.

Alexx laughed. "Well, Sugar, you must be feeling better than you look."

"No, Alexx, I pretty much feel like I was in a wreck."

"And you should. That was a stupid thing to do, Annie. Good thing that you weren't in that little ragtop of yours."

"Yes, it is. But I didn't have much choice, Alexx." Annabel looked at Alexx. "How is Horatio?"

"He was shot, Sugar. What do you think?" Alexx sat on the edge of Annabel'sbed and took her hand. "He was very lucky. Both of you were. It missed anything vital. He lost a lot of blood. And he hit his head very hard." She stroked Annabel's hand soothingly. "Now, we both know Horatio has a very hard head, but it wasn't meant to hit concrete. He hasn't come to. We don't know quite how bad it is."

"How soon can I see him?"

"Sugar, you were in a pretty bad accident. You need to rest."

"Alexx, I have to see Horatio. I have to see him with my own eyes."

"You can't be seeing much of anything out of that one eye. You're going to have a little scar."

"Alexx..."

"I'll make this deal with you, Sugar. You stay here tonight." Annabel started to protest. Alexx shook her head. "You stay here tonight. You be nice to Dr. Marrin. I will see about getting you transferred to Jackson Memorial tomorrow. If Dr. Marrin agrees."

"Okay."

"But when you get there, you have to rest still. You can visit Horatio, but you will not spend all of your time in his room."

"I promise."

"Liar. But I'll help you get there anyhow. If you are nice to Dr. Marrin tonight. And do everything she says. Without arguing. Deal?"

"Deal."

Alexx nodded and stood up. "I'm sending Dr. Marrin back in now. Be nice." Annabel nodded slightly. "I'll get her sign your transfer paperwork, but if she decides you gave her too much trouble, I'll tell her she can tear it up." Annabel nodded again. Alexx smiled. "Get some sleep, Annabel."

Alexx left the room and sent the young doctor back in. Annabel gave her a complacent smile.

_Be nice_. _See Horatio. Be nice_, Annabel kept repeating to herself. _Be nice. See Horatio._ _Be nice._

---------


	17. Aftermath pt 2

A/N:See Intro for the standard stuff. On this note: I have no medical training. I'm not even a medical librarian. Remember that. I combined a couple of really short bits. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

So...I get a reaction when I hurt them. I promise not to do it too much. And I will always give you fair warning if it is going to go beyond a hospital stay. Anyway. Things will get better. Slowly. TenFour: I'm afraid the roller coaster hasn't come to a complete stop yet.Keep your hands and feet inside.But no more big hills. AIO:Glad to see you hanging in there. 123:Who ever told you I was a nice girl? My coworkers will attest to how evil I can be. Stevie: Is this soon enough? I'm glad to see you are still here. See OCs aren't all bad. Alexx (and a few others) have discovered it's easier to offer Annabel a carrot than to try and force her to do something she doesn't want to.

Okay, enough with the chat...

* * *

Annabel sat impatiently as the student volunteer wheeled her slowly down the hall. She wanted to walk, but her new doctor insisted she ride down. Annabel took a deep breath and let it out quickly. _I should have been discharged instead of transferred. Would have been until I puked up my breakfast trying to get out of bed. So at least one more day of observation for me. Goodie, goodie. God, I hate hospitals._ The volunteer stopped just outside the Critical Care Wing. Alexx stepped away from where she was leaning against the wall. Annabel smiled at her in surprise.

"Thanks, Alexx. For getting me here. But you didn't have to come here."

Alexx nodded her head. Annabel frowned. Alexx squatted down in front of her. "Yes, I did. I could take a little time. I didn't want some stranger taking you in to see him, Sugar."

Annabel's eyes widened and started shaking her head. "Alexx. Don't. You're scaring me."

"Annie, I'm gonna be honest with you. He doesn't look good. You gotta know that. You've seen victims before. Everyday. But Horatio..."

"Is someone I love very much." Annabel gave Alexx a sad smile. "I've been through worse before, Alexx. I'll be fine. Thank you for coming though. It does mean a lot. Thank you for not making me face this alone." Annabel reached for the wheels of her chair. Alexx got up, came around and pushed Annabel to Horatio's room.

When Annabel caught sight of Horatio she started breathing fast. He was so pale and still. Even his deep red hair seemed faded. There were beeping monitors and an IV pole. Annabel started gasping for breath. Her heart was pounding and wave after wave of panic washed over her. She closed her eyes. Memories of another hospital, of death gripped her.

Alexx leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Annie, sugar. If you're gonna hyperventilate, I'm going to take you back to your own room. You cannot pass out here." Annabel nodded and put her hand over her mouth, trying to control her breathing. After a bit Annabel dropped her hand into her lap and nodded again. Alexx pushed her forward to the side of the bed. Annabel put the brakes on. She scooted forward and picked up Horatio's hand. It was cool. Annabel held it against her cheek. She looked at his face. He looked so tired, so worn. So empty.

"Hey, Lieutenant." Annabel forced her voice to be light. "I'm here. I'm okay. Well, relatively speaking. I'm gonna be awful lonesome until you come back. I need you back here." Alexx touched her shoulder. Annabel looked up at her.

"You can stay for a while..."

"Alexx, if you thought I was leaving, you shouldn't have let me come. I'll raise high, holy hell if anyone tries to force me out of here."

Alexx frowned and shook her head. "You still have yourself to worry about too, Sugar."

Annabel looked at her defiantly. "You'd better tell them not to try it, Alexx."

Alexx decided not to argue with Annabel now. "I'll see you later, Annie. Don't give the folks here too much trouble, ok?"

Annabel turned back toward Horatio. "No trouble at all, Alexx." Alexx just shook her head and left the room. She turned back and saw Annabel slip her hand into her robe pocket. She fished out a rosary and started to pray, holding Horatio's hand against her cheek.

---------

Calleigh stopped by the hospital after her shift. As she came up to Horatio's room, Calleigh could hear Annabel arguing with someone. She rounded the corner and found Annabel standing toe to toe with a doctor. He was a foot taller and at least ten years older, but Annabel wasn't giving any ground. Calleigh heard "rest," "food," and "meds." She decided to step in and save the man.

"Hey, Annie. Looks like someone's feeling better."

Annabel spun and looked at Calleigh. "I am. Which is what I was trying to tell Dr. Ramirez here." Annabel turned back to the doctor. "You are not going to get me out of this room unless you call security." She turned to Calleigh again. "I'm not leaving Horatio alone. They can't make me."

"Well, they actually could, Annie." Annabel started to say something. "Just wait a minute, I hadn't finished. Eric is on his way. He'll be here in just a little bit." Calleigh glanced at the doctor, but directed her words at Annabel. "Eric can stay here. You and I will get a bite to eat downstairs and then you can come back up." The doctor started to say something. Calleigh pinned him with her steady gaze and broad smile. "Will that be fine?"

"Miss McGinty..."

"Won't leave otherwise. This is the best deal you're gonna get without calling in security and locking her in a room. You really don't want to do that do you?" said Calleigh sweetly. The doctor just walked away. Annabel sank down in the armchair next to Horatio's bed. Calleigh watched the anger drain out of Annabel and with it a significant amount of her energy. Calleigh shook her head. "Might I remind you, you had a rough day yesterday?"

"Understatement," said Annabel very quietly.

"Exactly. And how much good are you gonna do wearing yourself completely out. Not one bit. You have healing to do too. Nice eye by the way. I really like the stitches."

Annabel touched the stitches. "I've got a mess of bruises to match. God, am I tired. And I hurt like the devil."

"Rolling a Plymouth does that to a body. When did you get pain meds last?"

Annabel shook her head. "Not since this morning. I got a nurse to bring me some water and a sandwich, but I'm out of my place." Annabel looked up at Calleigh. "Dr. Ramirez told me no meds if I wasn't in my room. I don't need them."

"Yes, you do. After we get something to eat you are going back to your room and resting for a bit."

"Calleigh," whined Annabel.

Calleigh shook her head. "I'm not some doctor or nurse you can push around, Annie. I will out stubborn you. I've had plenty of practice. And I have reinforcements who'll help me. Who do you want me to get? Alexx? Frank? Eric? Ryan? Don't think for a minute one of them wouldn't help me get you and keep you in your room."

Annabel hung her head briefly. She raised her head and met Calleigh's gaze. "I'll go to my room for an hour. Then I'm coming back here and neither you nor anyone else is going to get me out until Horatio comes to." Annabel's voice held a steely determination. Her eyes dared Calleigh to try messing with her.

Calleigh smiled. "See. You can be somewhat reasonable if you try." Calleigh heard footsteps approaching and she turned. Eric came in. She gave him a big smile. "There you are. I'm draggin' Annie out for something to eat. We'll be back in a while." She pulled Annabel out of the chair. "Come on, Annie. Time for a break."

------------


	18. Promises

A/N: Blah, blah...in the Intro..blah, blah...no medical training.I hope you're enjoying this. Please R&R. Even if you hate it.

TenFour: The roller coaster is pulling into the station. You can quit clutching the safety bar so hard now. Stevie: I try to keep ahead of the game with updates and writing. Sometimes it gets tricky. And I told you, carrots work better with Annabel than sticks. Annabel is very likely just to grab the stick and use it on whoever is prodding her.

* * *

Annabel sang softly to Horatio. The hospital was quiet. The lights dimmed. Dr. Ramirez had tried a couple of times to convince her to go back to her room after she had returned. He had finally given up. Eric and Calleigh had left when visiting hours ended at 9pm. Annabel looked at Horatio's face. The slight light coming in from the hall threw it into deep shadow, his eyes looking even more sunken. Annabel brushed her hand over his forehead enjoying the silky feel of his hair. Her fingers trailed down his face across his stubbled cheeks. She traced his lips. Annabel wanted more than anything to just climb into the bed and curl up next to Horatio. Rest her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. Feel him breathing beneath her cheek. She knew that wasn't the best idea for either of them, no matter how much she wanted to. Annabel sighed, took Horatio's hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed it, rubbed it against her cheek and went back to singing.

Annabel had fallen asleep. She'd pulled the chair next to the bed, so her head rested on the edge. A nurse came in to check Horatio's monitors. She smiled down at Annabel, left the roomto geta light blanket. The nurse came back anddraped it over Annabel. She looked back at Horatio. Blue eyes blinked up at her. The nurse started to say something. Horatio shook his head weakly. He glanced where Annabel was collapsed.

"I have to. I'm sorry. I have to get a doctor in here," she said quietly. She shook Annabel awake. Annabel sat upright. She gripped Horatio's hand tightly.

"I..," Annabel started to protest. The nurse looked pointedly at Horatio. Annabel's eyes flew to his face. Annabel's breath caught. His clear blue eyes met hers. Tears blurred Annabel's vision. Horatio gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Miss McGinty. I have to get a doctor in here to check Mr. Caine over. You'll have to wait..."

"Can I stay until the doctor gets here? Please?" Annabel's eyes never left Horatio's.

The nurse smiled. "I think that's doable. Just until the doctor comes. Then you'll have to go outside for a while." Annabel nodded. The nurse left to find the doctor on call.

"Hi," she said quietly. Horatio's gaze traveled over her face ending with a pointed look at her eye. Annabel's free hand drifted up to touch the dark swelling. "Lovely, isn't it? It actually looks better." She gave him a watery smile. "I'm gonna have a scar. Won't that be tough looking?" Horatio tried to roll his eyes at her. Annabel kissed his knuckles. The nurse returned with the doctor on call. Annabel stood up, leaned over and kissed Horatio lightly. "I can give you a full catalog of my injuries later. You need yours checked now. I love you." Annabel rose stiffly. She groaned a little.

"That would be why you shouldn't be a curled up here for as long as you were," chided the doctor. Annabel looked at her. "Dr. Ramirez warned me about you."

Annabel nodded. "Then you know I'll be back as soon as you are done."

"Not surprised." Annabel nodded and looked at Horatio again. She gave him a small smile and a wave and stepped into the hall. Annabel paced back and forth, her robe trailing out behind her. The nurse popped her head out into the hall. She called after Annabel. Annabel turned and she held up a tote bag.

"I thought you might want this."

"Thanks."

"There's a restroom down at the end of the hall. Unless you're headed back up to your own room."

Annabel smiled and shook her head. "I'll use the restroom." She went down the hall. Annabel shut and locked the door. She looked in the bag. Calleigh had brought it for her and Annabel had no idea what she'd find. She pulled out the clothes and carefully dressed. A glance in the mirror over the sink gave Annabel a small view of the bruises covering her body. She silently thanked Calleigh for the button shirt. Her shoulder was incredibly sore and lifting a shirt over her head would have been painful. Annabel flexed her left shoulder. A sharp pain shot through her. Holding and firing her gun will be interesting, she thought. She ran the hairbrush through her hair with her uninjured arm. Annabel peered into the mirror. Her eye did look horrid. She could open it completely, but it was ringed in dark purple. Several stitches ran between her eyebrow and her left temple. She turned her head to the opposite side briefly. There was a small burn mark below her right temple. Annabel looked back into the mirror. Suddenly everything that had happened weighed down on her. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Annabel sat on the floor and wept. A knock came after a while.

"Miss McGinty?" It was the nurse. Annabel sniffled, rubbed her hand a cross her eyes and stood up.

"I'll be right out." She ran the water and scrubbed carefully at her face.

"We're done with Mr. Caine and he's asking for you."

Annabel opened the door. The nurse gave her a small smile. "It hits hard sometimes, doesn't it?" She led Annabel back down the hall to Horatio's room. He was sitting up, but still looked very pale. Horatio held his hand out and Annabel sat down beside him and took his hand. They both looked expectantly at the doctor. She looked at Annabel.

"Mr. Caine wouldn't let me continue until you came back, Miss McGinty."

"As I said, Dr. Collins, Miss McGinty needs to be appraised of my prognosis," Horatio said quietly.

Annabel looked quickly between Horatio and the doctor. Horatio gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm okay, Bella."

"Well, no. You're not exactly. You have a bullet wound in your shoulder and you have a bad concussion. You were unconscious for over 36 hours. We'll be running an MRI tomorrow."

"I feel fine, Dr. Collins."

"You may feel fine, but we still want to be sure. Besides the concussion, you had a significant blood loss. Your heart stopped." Annabel gripped Horatio's hand hard. "You will be in here for a few more days. We want to keep you under observation. Run some tests. When you get out of here, you will need to be on medical leave for at least 4 to 6 weeks. That is if we don't find anything wrong in your MRI or with any of the other tests. You need to get rest." Dr. Collins looked pointedly at Annabel.

"I wouldn't try to run Annabel off, Dr. Collins. She's very persistent." Annabel blushed.

"That's his way of pointing out I'm stubborn."

"Your stubbornness not withstanding, Mr. Caine still needs rest."

"He's more likely to get it if, I watching over him." Annabel looked at Horatio and then back at Dr. Collins. "Horatio is even more stubborn than me. If I don't keep track of him, you'll be lucky if you keep him from work for two weeks, let alone four to six." Annabel struggled to keep her voice lighthearted. Dr. Collins just shook her head.

"I'll be back to check on you, Mr. Caine." Horatio nodded slightly and the doctor left. Horatio shifted so he could look more easily at Annabel. He let go of her hand, reached up and lightly touched the bruising around her eye.

"And?"

Annabel looked down. "And what?"

"Bella." He sounded tired; there was a frustrated note in it. "Last time I saw you..."

"I was sitting here." Annabel looked right at him.

"Before that."

Annabel looked towards the door. "Marco Juarez is dead. After he... After... He forced me out to the Glades. I rolled the car. He fell out and the car rolled over him," she said simply. Annabel started shaking. Tears poured down her face. "I rolled the car I was in. On purpose. I…I...I killed a man with a car." Annabel choked on her words. Her breathing was ragged. Her eyes flashed around the room, trying to grasp at a perspective. She looked back at Horatio. He watched her quietly. His eyes were damp. She reached out and ran her hand across Horatio's face. She traced every contour, memorizing the feel. Horatio took her hand and tugged on it.

"Bella, come here." Annabel shook her head. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Horatio smiled. "It's alright, Detective." Annabel carefully climbed up on the side of the bed and curled up next to Horatio. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Horatio rubbed Annabel's back in slow circles. They lay quietly until Annabel relaxed. Horatio kissed the top of her head again. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Bella."

Annabel shifted so she could look at his face. "I can't think of someone else I'd rather be stuck with." She shifted again, upward so she sitting to next to him. "I can't lie on that shoulder. Sorry." Horatio pushed the neck of her shirt slightly open to look at her discolored shoulder.

"Why are you sorry?" He sighed and let his hand drop to the bed.

Annabel gave him a tentative smile. "It looks worse than it is."

Horatio shook his head. "I doubt that."

"I'll live."

Horatio's eyes darkened. He wrapped his hand around the back of Annabel's neck and drew her down for a fierce kiss. When it ended they stayed with their foreheads touching.

"Are you trying to make me cry again, Horatio?"

"No." Annabel slid back down next to him. "I thought you said lying like that hurt."

"It does. But I'll deal. I just need to be right here."

"I won't make you leave."

"Yea. But that Dr. Ramirez will have a fit if he finds me here in the morning. I don't think Dr. Collins would be exactly thrilled either."

"Annabel, you keep avoiding telling me how you are."

Annabel gave him a frustrated sigh. "I had a slight concussion. Nothing as bad as yours. Bashed my shoulder hard, but not broken. Using my gun will be tricky for a bit. I probably can't go back until I get tested on the range. Bad bruising from the seatbelt and assorted other cuts and scrapes." She touched her eyebrow. "Oh, and the stitches. I only have to take a week off. That is if I pass on the firing range."

"Lucky you."

"Luck both of us. We were both very lucky." Annabel's voice cracked on the last sentence. They lapsed into silence, just listening to each other breathing.

"You were singing," Horatio said quietly.

Annabel frowned. "You heard me?"

"Just a little."

She shook her head. "You were out."

"What were you singing?"

Annabel shrugged. "I dunno. All sorts of stuff. Whatever popped into my head. Irish Rovers songs, songs from the radio, church songs, show tunes, other stuff. I couldn't just do Rosaries constantly."

"You were praying the Rosary for me?" Horatio sounded surprised.

Annabel shrugged again. "Old habits die hard. My Gran would pull out her Rosary when she was really troubled. I always have one in my pocket. It's my talisman. Kind of like Calleigh's rock. Or Alexx's worry dolls."

"I don't think anyone's prayed for me for along time." The sad note in his voice gave Annabel's heart a squeeze.

Annabel propped herself up and shook her head. She touched Horatio's face tenderly and looked him straight in the eye. "That's where you're wrong. I pray for you every time you walk out of my sight."

Horatio gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Annabel couldn't breathe. She looked away, tears pricking her eyes. "I need someone to keep track of you," she whispered huskily.

"You constantly amaze me, Bella." He reached under Annabel's chin and turned her face back towards him. She was struck and a little scared by the raw emotion in his eyes.

Annabel smiled with false brightness and struck a pose. "That's me. The Amazing Annabel." She winced a little at the pain in her shoulder. Horatio grinned at her, his mood suddenly changed. Annabel blushed. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Quit looking at me like that. You are in no shape to even contemplate what you're thinking."

Horatio gave her a bemused look. "So now you're a mind reader too?"

"It's not your mind in control right now." Annabel slid off the bed. "I think I'd better stay over here."

"Scared, Detective McGinty?"

Annabel smiled. "Beating that dead horse again, are you, Lieutenant Caine? You know the answer to that. But I still love you. And as soon as you are well enough..." Horatio opened his mouth. Annabel placed her fingers over his lips to silence him. "I don't care what your opinion is on the matter right now. As soon as you are cleared..."

"Promises, promises," he mumbled against her fingers.

Annabel shook her head. She bent down and kissed Horatio long and hard. "Enough of a promise, Lieutenant?"

Horatio smiled and ran his thumb over her lips. "I guess it will have to hold me."

"I will more than make it up to you. Just practice some of that patented control of yours in the mean time."

"It's harder than you think, Bella."

Annabel smiled at him. "I think they had better cut your meds. You need to remember what sorry shape you're in."

"That's cruel."

"You need to rest."

Horatio sighed and closed his eyes. "Look who's talking. I'll hold you to that promise, Detective."

Annabel smiled and linked her fingers through Horatio's. "You'd better, Lieutenant."

---------


	19. Ribbing at a picnic

A/N:See Intro for standard disclaimers. Back to some nice quiet fluffy stuff. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

Horatio looked up and caught Annabel's eyes across the crowded backyard. She smiled and waved. Horatio tilted his head in acknowledgement and went back to listening to the conversation he was involved in.

"He keeps close track of you."

Annabel turned and found Marisol Delko standing behind her carrying a tray of food. Annabel reached out and took the tray from her. She smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Horatio.

"He worries about me. I worry about him." Annabel shrugged.

"He loves you a lot," Marisol said wistfully.

Annabel blushed and ducked her head. "Yea, he does." Annabel carried the tray to the table. She had to work a little to find a place to wedge it in. "You all have been very busy. There's enough to feed the whole neighborhood here."

Marisol smiled. "We'll probably end up with most of them here. Just wait and see."

Annabel looked at her carefully. "You're looking well."

"I feel really good. And so far the tests are okay. I'm just glad that my hair is finally getting long enough I don't have to wear a wig or a cap." Marisol shook her head, her hair bouncing.

"I like you with a bob. You should keep it that length." Annabel looked back at Horatio. The man he was talking with was watching Marisol. "So who's the guy talking with Horatio? He keeps looking this way."

Marisol smiled. "That's Cristian. His brother is in my support group."

Annabel smiled knowingly and nodded. "Good for you, Marisol."

Marisol blushed and gave Annabel a small smile. "At least he knows what I went...am going through."

"What does your family think?"

"They worry. Eric most of all. He's afraid I'll get my hopes up and then something will happen and Cristian will run."

Annabel chuckled. "He'd better not. He'd be sorry. Eric will track him down. For that matter, we'll all track him down."

Marisol laughed. "You're right. You all would. Hmmm. Maybe I should warn Cristian."

"Na. He needs to learn how to deal on his own."

"Who needs to learn how to deal?" Both women spun around and found Eric watching them intently.

"Eric! Didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdrop?" Annabel scowled at him with her hands on her hips.

Eric grinned and shook his head. "All bets are off when it comes to sisters. So, who needs to deal with me?" Eric glanced past them at Horatio and Cristian. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. "Never mind."

Annabel shook her head. She decided to take the offensive. "No, I won't never mind. Hasn't Mari been through enough? She should be able to chose who she wants to go out with without you trying to cause trouble." Eric started to open his mouth. "No, it is her life Eric. Let her live it. And be thankful she has the chance." Annabel took Marisol's arm. "Come on. Introduce me to this guy of yours, Mari." Eric stood there with his mouth open.

"I can't believe you just did that," grinned Marisol.

"He needed it." They stopped by Horatio and Cristian. Horatio gave Annabel a quizzical look.

"Do I want to know what you just did to Eric?"

Annabel smiled innocently at him. "Nothing." She turned and held her hand out to the other man. "Hello, I'm Annabel McGinty." He shook her hand.

"Cristian Lopez."

"Annabel is a friend," said Marisol, not quite sure how to categorize her.

"Oh, I'm really just here for the food. Marisol is a great cook."

"Bella," warned Horatio. Annabel looked at him and smiled. She linked her arm through his.

"Oh, and to keep Horatio out of trouble." Annabel gave Horatio a fake pout. "Don't you spoil my fun. It was nice to meet you Cristian." She led Horatio away.

"Annabel Leigh McGinty, you are incorrigible."

"And yet you haven't gotten rid of me."

"You're very persistent too."

Annabel grinned up at Horatio. "You forgot happy. Completely, mind-numbingly happy. I just want to spread the infection."

Horatio smiled back. "I guess that isn't a bad thing." He bent down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Get a room you two," said Eric as he passed them.

"Get a girl, Eric," countered Annabel.

"That's what I keep telling him, Annie. But who listens to their mother?" commented Clorinda Delko as she passed.

"Mamma!" Eric flashed Annabel an annoyed look. "Thanks again, Annie. You're worse than my family."

"Hey, you started it."

"I didn't really need another sister, Annie."

"You got one anyway, Delko."

Horatio chuckled and tugged at Annabel. "Do I have to split you two up?"

"He started it," protested Annabel.

"You're the one who was pushing my sister at a guy."

"Marisol deserves to find someone just as much as anyone else. Maybe even more so. Maybe if you would..." Annabel stopped and looked away. She'd almost said more than she should.

Clorinda came back. "Okay. Stop it. Both of you. Eric, you quit picking on Annie. Annabel, you quit picking on Eric. I don't want you arguing anymore. Comprende?" They both nodded. "Bueno. Now Annie, Horatio. Go get some food. We have plenty. You both need to eat. Vamenos." Clorinda walked away muttering about children and never growing up.

Annabel slid in next to Eric at the picnic table. He looked at her briefly and back at his plate without saying a word. Annabel sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," he replied.

"Eric, you can't run her life for her. Marisol didn't fight to get better just for you to lock her in a glass case."

Eric looked out over the backyard. "I know." Annabel took a bite from her plate and chewed slowly.

"Were you this tough on your other sisters?"

Eric shook his head. "Mari is the closest to me. In age, in temperament. We've always looked out for each other."

"You can look out for her. Just not so close. Actually, I kind of wish I had a brother like you growing up."

"May I repeat...I don't need another sister."

"Okay. Okay. I got it."

"Besides you don't need any looking out for. Unless you need me to beat up Horatio for you?" Eric grinned at Annabel.

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I can take care of myself there too."

"So how is the invalid doing anyway? You've managed to keep him home."

Horatio slid in across from them. "Why don't you ask the invalid himself? Actually, I'm coming in tomorrow. I need to check on some things before Annabel and I go up to Chicago."

"Just in the office. No field work for you," reminded Annabel. "You aren't getting hurt before you have to visit my family."

Horatio grinned at her. "I promise to save my strength."

"You'd better. I don't think you appreciate how much energy my family requires."

Horatio looked over at Eric. "They're like vampires."

Eric choked on his food. Annabel shot Horatio a dirty look.

"Fine crack jokes. You just wait Horatio Caine. And I won't come and rescue you."

---------


	20. Tying things up

A/N: See Intro for standard stuff. I hope you're enjoying. Please R&R.

123: You love it? Thank you. OneLove: I am so glad you are enjoying this. Favourite story ever. Wow. Thank you so much. I'm afraid though that all good things must come to an end. But I'm sure that with very little prodding, I could come up with another installment. Just ask.

* * *

Annabel was heading toward the trace lab when Calleigh caught up with her. They fell in step together. Annabel glanced at the blonde. 

"I already got your report on the gun. That was quick."

Calleigh smiled. "I aim to please." Annabel rolled her eyes. "I was wondering how long it would take you to come down and check up on Horatio. Actually, we have a pool going."

Annabel raised an eyebrow at Calleigh. "You're kidding right?" Annabel shook her head and grinned. "Never mind. I know the answer to that. And I don't want to know who won, either. Just make sure Eric doesn't stiff you. Actually, I _am_ down here on business. Oddly enough, Horatio is not the only reason I come down to the labs. I do have a job that depends on getting information from other people around here."

"He's in his office like a good boy," stated Calleigh.

Annabel visibly relaxed. "Thanks." She sighed. "I really was coming down to trace to see what Ryan had for me. But thanks for letting me know."

"Not a problem. Turn about is fair play. He had me check on you, so the least I can do is let you know what he's up to. So, you two are headed out to Chicago tonight."

"Yes. God and the folks here in Miami willing." Annabel bit her lip. "Sorry. Just being a worrywart." Annabel took deep breath. "We're flying into O'Hare and spending the night near there. Then driving up to Holland in the morning. See Elie, Oma and Opa. Tracey's wedding is on Friday back in Chicagoland. Continue partying with the family Saturday and Sunday. Then..." Annabel shrugged. "Do the tourist thing with Horatio around Chicago."

Calleigh gave Annabel a warm smile. "And love absolutely every minute of it."

Annabel blushed and grinned widely. "Yea. I can't help it. I have gotten so absolutely pathetic." They stopped outside the trace lab.

Calleigh smiled. "I think it's really cute. I am happy for you two. Horatio..." Calleigh shook her head. "He's different. Still very serious. Still dedicated. Still a man I wouldn't want to cross, but different. You're good for him, Annie."

"We're good for each other." Annabel looked at Ryan bent over a worktable in the trace lab. "Thanks, Calleigh. I did come down to talk to Ryan. Really. One more thing for me to finish up before I go." Annabel started to open the door then let it close. "Calleigh?" The blonde turned back. Annabel raised her eyebrows. "Have you?"

Calleigh frowned and shook her head. "No."

"Chicken. Maybe I should talk to him." teased Annabel. She ducked into the trace lab before Calleigh could comment. Ryan looked up.

"Hey, Annie," he said. There was a knock on the glass. Ryan and Annabel looked over. Calleigh smiled and flipped Annabel off. Ryan looked shocked. Annabel burst out laughing. He turned to Annabel. "What did you say to her?"

Annabel flashed him an innocent look. "Oh, nothing."

"Uh. Huh." Ryan motioned Annabel over to the worktable. "Here's what I found." He bent over and adjusted the microscope. He stood up and motioned for Annabel to take a look. She did.

"And this means? Remember, I'm not the lab rat."

Ryan grinned at her. "What nothing's rubbed off on you from being around, H?"

"Not the point. You all do the analysis. I cross that with the investigating part. So..."

"The sample on the left is fibers found on the victim. The fibers on the right came from Jennifer Jennings office."

"Okay. But Jennings'll just claim that Sara Armbruster had been in her office. That's what she's been claiming all along."

Ryan started shaking his head. "Dan's run the security tapes from the office. The place had cameras watching almost every square inch. Sara wasn't on any of them."

Annabel grinned at Ryan. "Great. I guess I get to go pick up Jennifer and we'll have another little chat. Good job, Ryan. Let's lock this down tight. See what else you can get me."

"Will do." Annabel nodded and headed out of the lab. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed a number. She was moving down the hall quickly, concentrating on her call. She snapped the phone shut just on time to crash right into Horatio. He reached out to steady her. Annabel smiled up at him and smoothed a hand over his jacket.

"Sorry."

Horatio smiled down at Annabel. "It's alright. In a hurry?"

Annabel nodded. "Ryan handed me some new info on the Armbruster case. I'm off to bring in Jennifer Jennings. Maybe even wrap things up."

"Good. I know leaving a case hanging was bothering you."

"And now I can go on vacation with it closed. Ryan is going to see what else he can come up with, but I pretty sure we can get it set. I have enough to force her to give us a swab. I'm sure Valera will match it up with the DNA found on the victim. Nicely tied up." Annabel started down the hall again. "In a few hours we will be winging our way to Chicago. You stay out of trouble." Annabel wagged a finger at Horatio.

"Don't I always?"

"Don't you never. Be good, Lieutenant."

Horatio smiled at her. "I'll see you later, Detective. Good luck."

Annabel gave him a cheery wave, turned and hurried away. Horatio watched her until she turned the corner and was gone. Horatio continued on his way, smiling and shaking his head.

---------

Annabel was giddy for a different reason as they settled themselves in their seats. She kept fidgeting. Horatio picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"So, we're on our way."

Annabel nodded. She glanced over at Horatio. "You really aren't nervous?"

Horatio's eyes twinkled at her. "Why should I be, Bella?"

"Because I'm nervous."

"Relax. Your family won't eat me."

Annabel laughed. "You don't know my family. And it's not just them. You're going home with me. There are so many things I want to show you. And I want you to like them. It means a lot to me."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy where ever I am."

Annabel met Horatio's eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

Horatio reached out ran his hand over Annabel's cheek. "I'll be with you, Annabel."

Annabel leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. "Good. Because my family _will_ eat you alive."

---------

Finis


End file.
